The specification relates to synchronizing recordings based on an encoded audio signal.
Multiple audio and video recordings of an event may be captured using different recording devices. For example, a scene for a movie may be captured using multiple video cameras to capture different angles and a microphone to capture the audio. Because the recordings may start at different times, it may be difficult to synchronize the recordings. Synchronization may be particularly important when the recordings are used to generate three-dimensional videos or multi-channel audio because any misalignment would result in an unpleasant user experience.
This problem may be exacerbated when the recording devices are reset because the process of resetting the recording devices may change the internal clocks for the recording devices. As a result, the recordings cannot be synchronized using a timestamp associated with each of the recordings because the timestamp may be inaccurate.
Another technique for synchronizing the recordings may be to send a time code to each of the recordings. Traditionally, each recording device was connected by a cable so that the time code was received by each recording device at the same time. More recently, the time code was sent out wirelessly, however, in order for this to work each recording device has to have a strong wireless signal to receive the time code at the right time.